


je t'aime

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac regularly tells all of his friends that he loves them. All of his friends except for Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime

The first time Combeferre notices it is just a week or so after he realizes he is in love with one of his best friends.  
  
He walks into the kitchen in the apartment he shares with Enjolras, who is slowly making coffee, when Courfeyrac waltzes through their front door. He tends to burst into their apartment unannounced frequently, but that doesn't stop Combeferre from feeling warm butterflies due to his presence every time.  
  
"Good morning!" He sings, earning a scowl from Enjolras, who is still not quite awake yet and isn't up to talking.  
  
"Good morning," Combeferre smiles at him.  
  
Courfeyrac lifts a plastic container. "I made a _ton_ of pancake dough, but Marius said he wasn't that hungry and then he left for work or something. I can't just eat pancakes by myself, so I've come to make and eat breakfast with my two best friends!"  
  
Combeferre smiles wider at the never ending thoughtfulness of his friend. "That's kind of you. I'll get a pan out."  
  
A few minutes later, Courfeyrac is flipping pancakes on the stove, talking about his classes with Combeferre. Enjolras still hasn't said much, but when he pours himself a second cup of coffee, he hands another mug to Combeferre and one to Courfeyrac, who beams.  
  
"Oh Enjolras, I love you!" He proclaims, taking a long drink before turning back to the stove.  
  
Enjolras rolls his eyes and sips his coffee while Combeferre falls silent as he wonders if Courfeyrac has ever told him that he loves him, but after a few moments he shrugs the thought away and grabs plates for the pancakes.

 

* * *

 

That night they have a meeting that turns slightly less productive than usual when Marius comes in late and announces that he has found the love of his life.  
  
Enjolras and Combeferre make eye contact and they raise their eyebrows in unison, causing them to both look away before they can start laughing.  
  
Courfeyrac, who had been making a speech, lets out a gasp and rushes to his roommate. "At last! What's his name?"  
  
Marius blushes. "She's a girl, and I do not even know her name."  
  
"Oh yes, I forget you're the only straight one here," Courfeyrac sighs. "How do you not know her name?"  
  
"I just saw her while I was taking my walk, but it was love at first sight. I wanted to talk to her, but one minute she was there, and the next, she was gone!" Marius announces dramatically.  
  
"He's been around Courfeyrac too much," Enjolras mutters, and Combeferre snorts.  
  
Marius sits down at a table with Jehan and Feuilly and puts his head in his hands. "And now I'll never find her again."  
  
"Marius," Courfeyrac pats his back. "I love you. But you gotta pull yourself together and go find this girl of your dreams."  
  
There it was again, this time he told Marius he loved him. Combeferre took in a sharp breath, earning him a look from Enjolras.  
  
Three days later they have movie night, and when Grantaire arrives with his chocolate chip cookies, Courfeyrac squeals and jumps up from where he is sitting rather close to Combeferre (not that he minded). He nearly steps on Bahorel, who is sprawled on the ground, in his effort to reach the treats. Grantaire immediately lifts up the tray beyond Courfeyrac's reach with an amused smirk.  
  
"R! Please!" Courfeyrac attempts to jump to reach the cookies, but he's too short. "I'll love you forever!"  
  
Grantaire rolls his eyes. "Last time we had lunch you told me you loved me forever when I let you try my pizza."  
  
"I take it back unless I get a cookie right now," Courfeyrac insists.  
  
Grantaire rolls his eyes again but sets the tray on the coffee table, Courfeyrac immediately lunging for one.  
  
"I love you!" Courfeyrac coos to Grantaire.  
  
Combeferre is distracted from dwelling on this when Courfeyrac returns to the couch and snuggles closer.

 

* * *

 

Now that he's noticed it, Combeferre can't stop hearing Courfeyrac tell all their friends that he loves them.  
  
"I love _you!_ " He tells Feuilly, who has just told Courfeyrac he loves the bow tie.  
  
"I love Taylor Swift, but not as much as I love you," he says to Bahorel when the other is complaining about how much Courfeyrac talks about said singer.  
  
"Jehan, I love this, I love you," Courfeyrac gasps when he receives a daisy flower crown.  
  
He tells at least two people he loves them whenever they all get together, but he never says it to Combeferre. Thinking back, he never has said it. Combeferre just gets a smile or a bone crushing hug whenever he does something that would earn a declaration of love if it were from anyone else.  
  
And it hurts.  
  
He doesn't mean for it to affect him so much, but his mind overthinks everything. He had been hopeful about Courfeyrac returning his feelings before, but now it doesn't seem possible. He doesn't love him like he loves their other friends. Did their friendship even mean anything? Of course it had to, but he never said so. He, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras were best friends, inseparable. Yet Enjolras got told that Courfeyrac loved him more than anyone else. It became harder and harder for him to be around Courfeyrac.  
  
Combeferre sits next to Jehan and Grantaire at a movie night four weeks after he realized he is in love with Courfeyrac when Enjolras brings in the pizza.  
  
"I love you Enjolras!" Courfeyrac cheers.  
  
Combeferre recalls bringing the pizza last week, and all Courfeyrac had said was, "Pizza!"  
  
He stands and excuses himself to get a drink of water, even though his water bottle is on the coffee table. Jehan gives him a strange look but Combeferre smiles at him and goes into the kitchen.  
  
He's grateful that it's a separate room so he gets some privacy. He leans against the counter and hugs himself, willing himself to calm down as heartbreak runs through him again. He doesn't usually get like this, but the past few weeks have been emotionally exhausting and it's all catching up to him.  
  
And to make it worse, Courfeyrac walks in at that moment.  
  
"Hey, you ready to start the movie?" He asks, smiling nervously.  
  
"Go ahead without me," Combeferre forces a smile and looks away.  
  
Courfeyrac steps closer with a frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Combeferre shakes his head quickly, willing the other to go away.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Courfeyrac asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What?" Combeferre blinks because the question is so absurd. He isn't mad at Courfeyrac, he never could be. "No, of course not."  
  
"Oh. It's just, you've been acting different around me lately, and I feel like it's my fault," Courfeyrac tells him, shoulders slumped. "Then what's up?"  
  
Combeferre bites his lip and doesn't look at him for a few seconds before managing to drag his eyes to Courfeyrac's. Judging by his expression, Combeferre is making what the other named his 'sad puppy face'. "Do you love me? Like you love Enjolras and Grantaire and everyone else?"  
  
Courfeyrac looks surprised. "What?"  
  
"You always...you always tell everyone you love them. Whenever they do anything. Or even nothing. But you've never said it to me. I thought we were best friends, but if not..." he trails off, not sure how to finish a thought that makes his heart clench.  
  
Courfeyrac glances away, sighing before making eye contact again. "I don't love you like I love everyone else," he begins.  
  
"Oh," Combeferre says, not entirely sure how to process that, disappointment already coursing through him.  
  
"It's different."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a different kind of love. I love Enjolras for his coffee, I love Joly and Bossuet for their puns, I love Feuilly for his sarcasm, I love everyone for their friendship. But you? I love _everything_ about you. And I couldn't bring myself to say it as casually as I do with everyone else because I was afraid you'd get the wrong message. I was afraid you wouldn't take it as seriously as I mean it. The truth is, I am _in_ love with you, Combeferre."  
  
When he's done with his mini speech, he takes a deep breath as if he has just let a lot off his shoulders and doesn't break eye contact.  
  
"Oh," Combeferre says, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Oh?" Courfeyrac repeats hesitantly.  
  
"It's just-I feel the same way," Combeferre tells him honestly.  
  
Courfeyrac breaks out into his contagious and radiant smile and takes a step closer. "You do?"  
  
"Yes," Combeferre breathes, also smiling and moving closer. "And I would really, really like to kiss you right now."  
  
Courfeyrac just leans in in response.  
  
Combeferre catches his lips with his own, and they kiss slowly for a few seconds as his hands rest on Courfeyrac's hips and Courfeyrac's arms snake around his shoulders. Then Combeferre backs him up so Courfeyrac is pressed against the wall with a loud thud and kisses him more roughly, biting his lips and grinding their hips together. Courfeyrac lets out a gasp, followed by a wonderful moan, and Combeferre moves down to his neck, leaving a few marks there.  
  
"Jeez, I never would've taken you for a rough kisser," Courfeyrac's voice is low and raspy.  
  
Combeferre pauses to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, is it bad?"  
  
"Oh no, heavens no," Courfeyrac breaths, sighing in contentment when their lips meet again.  
  
"Is everything alright? We heard a thud and...oh."  
  
They pull their lips apart briefly to look at the doorway, where Enjolras is taking in the scene. Without another word he awkwardly backs out and the door closes behind him. There's a few seconds before they hear cheers from the living room and Bahorel yells, "finally!"  
  
Combeferre and Courfeyrac look at each other and break into laughter for a few seconds before they rest their foreheads together and just look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you," Courfeyrac whispers, and it's more sincere than Combeferre has ever heard it.  
  
"And I love you," Combeferre tells him, smiling at hearing both of them finally say it.  
  
"Do you think they ate all the pizza without us?" Courfeyrac asks, reaching up to kiss his nose.  
  
Combeferre laughs. "I don't care if they did."  
  
"Me neither," Courfeyrac grins, and they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have that friend that always tells everyone "I love you"? Yeah that's me. So that's where this idea came from. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> I'm [here](http://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I take prompts!


End file.
